Blackpowder Courtesy
} |name = Blackpowder Courtesy |image = Elven_fanatic.jpg |px=250px |caption = Caption here |start = The Viscount |end = The Viscount |prereqs = |location = The Viscount's Keep at Hightown, Qunari Compound at the Docks |rewards = Quest rewards |previous = Blackpowder Promise |next = Offered and Lost |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Hawke is asked by the Viscount (Marlowe Dumar) to meet with the Arishok of the Qunari, who has asked for him by name. Upon meeting the Arishok, Hawke learns that the Arishok believes that Javaris, who was persistent in acquiring the gaatlok (an explosive powder), has stolen another type of powder - saar-qumek, a poison which kills humans upon inhalation - which was to act as a decoy. The Arishok asks Hawke to track down Javaris. Acquisition At the beginning of Act II, after speaking to the Viscount. Walkthrough After speaking to the Viscount, head down to the Qunari Compound at the Docks. The Arishok will inform you he has a belief that Javaris (who hired Hawke during a random travelling encounter to acquire the Qunari's explosive powder) has stolen another type of powder (saar-qumek) that was used as a decoy, one which would kill any human upon inhalation. Ask Varric for his advice (if you brought him along), and he would tell you to ask The Coterie. Travel to Darktown to find a "Coterie Barker" selling Javaris' assets. She reveals that he has left town in a hurry and has used tunnels to get to Smuggler's Cut. The Smuggler's Cut holds Poisonous Spiders, Corrupted Spiders, Carta Thugs, Carta Assassins, and Mercenary Archers. Follow the quest marker to the end of the cave and be sure to pick up the one of the Gifts for Isabela! Not to mention you will also find a Deep Mushroom and Silverite sample for Crafting towards the end of the cave. Exit the cave to find yourself in the Wilderness. Be prepared to face a handful (or two) of Mercenaries, who turn out to be Javaris's bodyguards. Talk to him to find out that some elf has framed him for stealing the "gaatlok" and because of that he has to run away. Head to the Side Alley in Lowtown (this is accessible by map only) to find out that this area has been cordoned off as a green mist is covering it. No prizes for whoever that guesses that it's Javaris' elf who has done this darstardly act. After the cutscene, quickly head for the Steel Latch before more health is reduced and close the Gas Barrel where the saar-qumek seems to be coming out from. Mercenaries will come attacking you from all directions after you've closed the barrel, so be ready. In all, there are 3 barrels to close and each time you stop fighting, your party loses health. When you've closed the 3rd barrel, you and an elven woman exchange some words and reveal that some humans are trying to tip the peace that the Qunari and the citizens of Kirkwall have now, and that the Qunari are taking in Elves as part of their culture. Enraged that you have stopped her and that she has stolen the wrong powder, she attacks you and drops a design for "Rune Crafting" and a nice two-handed blade - The Brother's End. * If you choice an aggressive answer in second dialog with elven woman you will get . Return to the Qunari Compound at the Docks and have a chat with the Arishok, who discloses that he is indeed stuck in Kirkwall, with no way of returning to Par Vollen until he has retrieved a lost item that was place under his care. Go to The Viscount's Keep at Hightown and speak with the Viscount and learn that a Qunari delegate and entourage who have come to visit have disappeared. Finish the conversation to complete the quest. *If Isabela is in the party when you ask to enter the compound she will ask to leave and will leave the party (her absence is non permanent). Loot * Bottled Ship -- gift for Isabela found in Smuggler's Cut Cave. Rewards * 3 sovereigns * Whatever loot you've picked up along the way! Category:Dragon Age II quests